Romano's Defense Lesson
by IheartItaly
Summary: Spain decides to teach Romano about defense.


Romano's Defense Lesson

Spain was dreaming of Romano giving him flowers and saying, 'Spain, I think all these years, I've just misunderstood you,". He smiled at the thought. But suddenly, he was rudely awakened by something crushing his stomach. Spain opened his eyes slightly and saw Chibi Romano glaring at him.

"Time for breakfast!" He demanded. Spain continued to lie there. Chibi Romano jumped up and down on Spain's stomach.

"Did you hear me, you lazy piece of crap!? I said 'breakfast'! Breakfast time! Breakfast time!" He screamed impatiently. Spain sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. Well, there goes his siesta as well as his dreams. As Spain walked to the kitchen, Chibi Romano ran around him and kept on screaming that he was hungry.

"Okay, Nino. Okay, Nino." Spain said repeatably, tired and still sleepy. He was starting to get annoyed by his little territory screaming insults at him. He picked him up and put him in a chair in front of the table. In doing so, Spain found that his little Romano was heavier than he last remembered. He gave Romano some coffee and his breakfast. The little brat just sat there and ate his breakfast without thanking Spain for anything. Spain was used to it, so it didn't bother him much. After Romano ate his breakfast, Spain playfully tackled Romano to the ground. Romano gasped in surprise and tried pushing Spain away. Spain was bigger and stronger, so Romano couldn't do much. Spain recently started this game he called 'Invading Countries'. It was meant for training Romano in self defense, but Spain told Romano it was a game. He never told him it was for training. He wanted Romano to grow up being able to protect himself when Spain wasn't around. Spain laughed as Romano growled and spat insults at him.

"What are you going to do now, Nino? I'ma big bad country wanting to take over you. What are you going to do?" Spain said playfully. Romano glared at him.

"You already have taken over me, Spanish Breath!" He screamed. Spain laughed at his underling's rude mouth.

Spain awoke again one morning to Romano jumping on him. But Spain was suffocating for some reason. He opened his green eyes and saw Romano. Only this time he was a tween.

"Breakfast time, you mustard!" He screamed. Spain gasped for air.

"Get off...please..." Spain pleaded. Romano jumped off Spain with a huff. Spain yawned and got up. He started thinking to himself as he watched Romano eat his breakfast.

"He's growing up so fast. I wonder how strong he is now? He has gotten heavier," He said to himself. He smiled and grabbed Romano's arm. Romano glared at him.

"What do you want'a, Spaniard!?" He shouted at his 'captor'. Spain tackled Romano to the ground. He was playing this stupido game again.

"What are you going to do dis time, Romano?" Spain laughed playfully. Romano tugged at him, but he could only push Spain off him. Spain still didn't give up. Romano stood up, and Spain grabbed Romano in a head lock. Romano struggled getting free, but Spain's grip was strong.

"What about now, eh?" Spain smiled. Romano was now full of rage. He jabbed his elbow in Spain's stomach. It took very little effect to Spain. Spain decided to let Romano win this time. Romano growled when Spain released him and said, 'Okay, Romano. You win."

Spain opened his eyes and yawned. He wiped the tears from his eyes that were caused by his yawn. He took a glance at the door and...Romano was standing there, glaring at him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his underling. He was no longer a chibi nor a teenager. He was a man! An 23 year old adult. He also had that look that told Spain it was 'breakfast time'. Spain sat there, staring at his underling a moment. Then Romano started running to Spain's bed. He looked like he was going to jump on Spain! Spain held out his hands and waved them around in scare.

"No, Romano! No!" He screamed. Romano stopped. Spain sighed a huge relief. If Romano jumped on him now, he would only crush Spain.

Again, Spain tried 'Invading' Romano again. By then, Romano looked at this game as 'Play-Fighting'. Spain and Romano glared at each other as if each were reading his own thoughts. Spain grabbed Romano by the arm and pined him to the ground. Romano grabbed Spain, kicked him in the gut, and threw him off. Spain was surprised by Romano's defense move. Spain smiled. He was starting to like this mucho fast. He pulled Romano into a head lock. Romano bit Spain's arm and jabbed his elbow in Spain's stomach. Then he grabbed Spain's head and threw him over his shoulder, pining him to the ground. Spain grabbed Romano's shirt and rolled him over on his back to the ground, switching places. Romano glared while Spain smiled, happily but devilishly.

"Had enough, Romano?" Spain said. Romano glared at Spain. Both men wrestled with each other. The Queen came in and she stared in shock at Spain and Romano's behavior. Spain noticed his Queen staring at them.

"Oh, your High-" Before Spain could finish, Romano grabbed Spain's arm and wrapped it behind his back. Spain gave out a surprised painful little scream. Romano wasn't even letting go. Then he spun Spain around to face him, and kicked his knee at Spain's stomach. Then he pushed Spain to the floor and held his arm up.

"Okay, Romano! You win!" Spain yelped. Romano panted and got off Spain.

"Stupido Spaniard. That should teach better then to mess with me, eh?" Then he walked away, silently celebrating his little victory. The queen screamed and ran to Spain's side.

"Spain, are you alright?! Speak to me!" To her surprise, Spain was actually starting to laugh.

"I'a can't believe it! Romano beat me!" He said feeling proud of his little Nino, "I'a think he'll be alright on his own."

"You were... just playing?" The Queen said. Spain nodded and smiled.

"Si, I was'a teaching him self defense. He's gotten pretty good at it, too," He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean...He'sa finally made himself useful? After all these years?" She said. Then she hugged Spain, who was shocked.

"I'ma proud of you, Spain. It took a long while to teach him Spanish, but you've taught him to fight as well. Spain smiled.

"Si, he'sa gotten muco strong. He has managed to sore my arm," he smiled at the Queen, "But just between you and me, I was'a still holding back. It'll take more than that to beat me."

Meanwhile Romano was enjoying his 'victory'. He decided to try it on Germany, but he only ended up in getting his butt kicked. He didn't understand how he won to Spain, but got his butt kicked by Germany. After some thinking to it, Romano finally understood.

"That Stupido Spaniard was'a holding back on me!"

The End.


End file.
